fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Trump vs. Dores/Transcript
Trump vs. Dores, part 1 and part 2 are the 61st & 62nd episodes of Curiousgorge66's Adventures, respectively. Cast *Gorge *Robo *Whale Five *Donald Trump Transcript Part 1 (a boat arrives at the Outer Banks) (Donald Trump steps out of the boat) Donald Trump: You do realize that I could've just drove here from Manhattan, right? (meanwhile at Gorge's house) (Robo is holding a newspaper) Robo: Gorge, Donald Trump is visiting this town, today! Gorge: Wait, what? Whale Five: I heard that Trump's father gave him a "small loan" of a million dollars! (hundreds of people gather outside) (Gorge goes outside) Gorge: Alright, what's going on? (Donald Trump arrives) Donald Trump: Thank you for coming out here. I just came from Oak Town, and trust me, it's nothing like this town. Gorge: What's he saying? Donald Trump: I want to make America great again... Gorge: OK, this is getting interesting... Donald Trump: ...and I want to build a wall around Mexico. Gorge: It'll take years. Donald Trump: ...and to demonstrate, I'll build a wall around that building! Gorge: That's Dores' lair. Thank goodness I won't have to fight him again. Donald Trump: ...but with a door so people can come in and out. (Donald Trump builds a wall around Dores' lair) Gorge: If it only took 5 minutes to put up that wall around Dores' lair... then it could take 20 minutes just for Trump to put up a wall around Mexico! Whale Five: You do realize that he isn't president yet, right? Gorge: I know that. (cut to Collector writing on a ballot) Collector: Gorge, you do realize that I can't put this ballot in until Election Day, right? Gorge: Oh, right. Collector: And also, why do you have a tendency to stop whatever Donald Trump is doing? Gorge: Maybe I can't stop Trump from becoming president. But I can make sure Dores is defeated. (meanwhile, in Dores' lair...) Dores: The people love you, Trump! Continue campaigning like that, and we'll be rich, and you'll be president of the United States! Donald Trump: Why aren't you running for president? Dores: It's a long story. The people wouldn't want a president who's been beaten up by a kid multiple times! Donald Trump: I need a glass of water. (Donald Trump picks up a potion) (Dores takes the potion from Donald Trump) Dores: Please don't touch that, it's secret. Hey, let's sit down and chat for a while. Donald Trump: OK. (cut back to Collector's house) Gorge: I gotta go. (Gorge, Robo and Whale Five leave Collector's house) Robo: So now what? Whale Five: We call S- Gorge: I don't wanna talk about it. Robo: Hey, where's Donald Trump? (Gorge goes over to Dores' lair) Gorge: What is Trump doing in there? (inside Dores' lair) Donald Trump: Really? You get stopped by him? Dores: Yeah... he foiled my plans multiple times! And all on account of a thing that sprays Coke! Donald Trump: You mean Coca-Cola, right? Dores: Yes. Donald Trump: I used to be a host on this one NBC show. Dores: The Apprentice? I think I've watched that before. Donald Trump: Yes... that one. Dores: Gorge spent a lot of time with this one otter named S- Donald Trump: Sophie? Dores: Yes. Donald Trump: I started off in Brooklyn... Dores: And your father gave you a small loan of a million dollars. Donald Trump: ...and then I had to go to Manhattan... Dores: ...and then you had to pay him back. Donald Trump: With interest. Dores: Well, I schemed and schemed for this day. Today's the day I turn Molly into a human! Donald Trump: That's something a mad scientist would say. Dores: Yes, Trump, because I am evil! Donald Trump: How could you chat with me if you're evil? Dores: I just wanted to know everything about you. (Dores puts Donald Trump in a cage and reveals a bunch of lava under his floor) Dores: You see, I just needed somebody to cover my evildoings! And you're that somebody. (Gorge bursts in Dores' lair) Dores: What the-? Gorge: I- (Gorge sees Donald Trump in the cage) Gorge: That's evil, putting a presidential candidate in a cage! Dores: And now I'm gonna be president and take over the world! (Gorge equips his Coke sprayer and sprays Coke all over Dores) Dores: I'm not falling for that again! How long have you had that? About a year? It's useless after a year! (Gorge equips his backup sword) Dores: I forgot about what he had for backup purposes. (three minutes later) Dores: You'll never get away with this! (Dores types something in the computer) Dores: To the escape pod! (Dores goes into his escape pod and escapes) (Gorge frees Donald Trump) Donald Trump: Thanks. I could've lost that presidency for sure. Gorge: Anytime. But... what are we gonna do with this? (cut to the wall surrounding Dores' lair) Donald Trump: Time for me to go. I need the material to build that wall around Mexico. (Donald Trump takes down the wall and heads back to Manhattan) Gorge: No matter how many times I save Trump, he'll never stop thinking about that wall. (Gorge gets a call) Molly: (over the phone) I heard Donald Trump visited the town today. Gorge: Well, it's a long story. (to be continued) Part 2 Gorge: So what's on TV today? Molly: It's apparently something from Teletoon, it's called- Gorge: I've seen that one before. A boy has enough money to buy a pet, and the pet he gets makes him go on adventures. That's the show in a nutshell. (Gorge hears a knock on the door) Gorge: One moment, Molly. (Gorge opens the door) Gorge: Oh, it's Donald Trump. Molly: Wait, you saved him? Gorge: It's a long story. Molly: Oh yeah, I need something to drink. Gorge: All I've got is Caffeine-free... Diet Sun Drop. Molly: That works fine. Donald Trump: I've been planning something for Election Day. Gorge: I've also been planning something big. Revenge against Dores. Donald Trump: Why is that? Gorge: Well, after what happened when you last visited the town, it's the best favor I could return. (Gorge and Donald Trump sit down) Gorge: So how were things this past week? Molly: Listen... I've recently been exposed to radioactive chemicals, so don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry. Gorge: OK, then. So, I need a new Coke sprayer. Apparently, they deemed the old model obsolete. Molly: Oh, and by the way, I'm seeing that new movie this weekend! Something about anthropomorphic food and- Gorge: I've already seen the trailers for it, and it is clearly only for adults. I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, you probably haven't seen the sticker pasted on the poster labeled "Rated R". Molly: I've seen the trailer and it's a kids' movie by what I've seen. Gorge: Wait until you request a ticket. They won't admit children to R-rated movies- Molly: My older brother's taking me. Gorge: Well, is your older brother a little... careless? (Dores slams down the door) Dores: Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but I've got scores to settle with Donald Trump! Gorge: How'd Dores manage to find me? I thought he was gonna watch that new movie today. Dores: Tickets sell out real fast at the local theater. Gorge: What local theater? There hasn't been a movie theater within a 30-40 mile radius since the last one shut down. Dores: Donald Trump, somehow I'm gonna ruin your reputation around the country so that I'll take over the world. Gorge: Yeah, about that... primaries are over. You should've announced that you were gonna run months ago. Dores: I didn't need to run for the candidacy! I wanted to find a figurehead for my future rule... and that figurehead was... Donald Trump. Molly: I think I need to go to the movie theater now. (Molly heads for the movie theater) Gorge: Wait, you took your plans with you? Dores: I have to write them down somewhere. It's even in my notebook. Gorge: OK, then. Dores: Look, this time around, this plan is foolproof! Gorge: Right... you know, I could just set them on fire and the plans will be lost forever. Dores: Which is why I made copies. Donald Trump: Alright, you know what? Dores, you're wasting money. Wasting money is bad for business. Dores: Because I make copies? Donald Trump: I'm sorry, Dores... but... you're fired. Dores: Wait! Am I on The Apprentice? Gorge: Call it whatever you like. Dores: How'd you know that I was gonna stop by your house? Gorge: Because first of all, I saw you reading that poster for that new movie, which sounded suspicious. And second of all, I heard you really love The Apprentice. Dores: This is gonna be a one-off episode, is it? Gorge: What are you talking about? There are not even cameras in here! Unless you count the cameras on my 3DS over there. Dores: Well, I give up. Gorge: I didn't expect him to surrender so easily. Dores: From this day forward, Trump is no longer a figurehead for my planned rule, but rather a normal presidential candidate. So long, Trump. Gorge: We're gonna be fighting again, right? Dores: Eventually, but for right now, I'm gonna spend September in my own home. (Dores leaves) Molly: Well, that was anticlimactic. Dores gave up on his plans so easily and I didn't even get angry. So I guess things do work out in the end. Gorge: Except for one thing... (Molly gets a note to see that her brother must attend jury duty) Molly: He's... gonna... attend... jury... duty? Gorge: Luckily it's tomorrow. Molly: Still anticlimactic, though. Gorge: Well, you going home? Molly: Yeah, I guess I will. (Molly goes home) Gorge: Trump, you'd better keep on campaigning. Donald Trump: Thanks for reminding me. (Donald Trump gets on his helicopter and flies to California) (end) Category:Transcripts Category:Curiousgorge66's Adventures